


Dark Beginnings ⚯͛ (Years 1-3)

by raven_fair_slytherclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family Hermaphrodites, Cock Sucking, Consent!, Creature Inheritance, Dark Harry, F/M, Fingering, Lily Bashing, M/M, Murder (Implied), Ron Bashing, Slytherin Harry, Torture, True Mates, Underage Sex, Vella Draco, Years 1-3, dark elf harry, unforgivables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_fair_slytherclaw/pseuds/raven_fair_slytherclaw
Summary: What if Harry had been more affected by how the Dursley's had treated him? What if he had his own designs of grandeur? How different would his story have been? Join Harry as he begins his journey in the wizarding world with a much different ideology. You might be surprised who helps him on his way.This was written for the Pen15 is Mightier Writing Challenge #6: Tropes. Hope you all enjoy!





	Dark Beginnings ⚯͛ (Years 1-3)

  
“I’m Draco Malfoy. You’ll soon find out that some wizard of families are better than others,” the blonde boy said, sticking out his hand towards him. “You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.”  
  
Harry look at the proffered hand and smirked at him. “I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks,” he said before clasping the other boys hand and shaking it firmly.  
  
Professor McGonagall arrived just then and ushered them into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. He noticed his new acquaintance was sorted into Slytherin. Interesting.  
  
When it was his turn, a hush fell across the students and he noticed the professors lean forward in their seats. Taking a deep steadying breathe, he climb atop the tall stool to be sorted and the sorting hat was placed on his head.  
  
“Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?”  
  
_You know where you going to put me_ , Harry thought.  
  
“Ah, yes. I see it clearly now. You’ll need help on your way to greatness... better make it... SLYTHERIN!”  
  
Harry blinked at the sudden brightness as the hat was pulled off his head and he made his way to the Slytherin table.  
  
_This is where I’m meant to be_ , he thought. Sitting beside his new housemates, he finally felt at home.  
  
*****  
  
Harry and Draco soon became inseparable. The best of friends and curious about how the other grew up. One in a wizard-knowing, most-likely-to-be-a-wizard household and the other in an abusive Muggle home, never knowing he’s a wizard until Hagrid showed up with his letter.  
  
Each had their likes and dislikes when it came to classes, as well as the ones they excelled at. One such class for Harry was History of Magic. While most students would doze off or finish up homework for other classes, Harry found the current topic fascinating.  
  
It was more of a recent history from about 70 years ago, about international magical cooperation and how different countries banded together to help stop a wizard called Grindelwald.  
  
After finding out what had happened to his parents, Harry had looked up everything he could find on Voldemort. Researching everything he could find on Grindelwald was just a fascinating.  
  
“I mean, both of their beliefs systems had merit, but they went about the wrong way of doing things. The actual execution of the plans was faulty.”  
  
“Harry,” Draco moaned, lightly banging his head against the thick book on the desk in front of him. “Why is looking up this stuff important? We’ve already moved past this time period in history. Besides,” he continued, sitting up and giving Harry a concerned expression, “I thought looking up the man who, you know, would be harder for you.”  
  
Harry gave a small smile to reassure Draco. “You mean because he killed my parents?,” Draco flinched. “It is hard sometimes to find out what he did and why he did it. That’s why I like looking it up; what Voldemort and Grindelwald did. Both of their ideals had some merit. If we could just figure out where they went wrong, we could do it better.”  
  
Harry looked expectantly at Draco. He’d been having these thoughts for quite a while now and it was the first he’d ever spoken about it with someone else and he felt nervous.  
  
Harry saw Draco bite the corner of his bottom lip, something he did when he was deep in thought.  
  
“I think,” Draco started out hesitantly. “I think that what you’re saying makes sense, but maybe we should talk to someone older and get their opinion?”  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. “Who do you think we should ask?”  
  
“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to tell my father about this.”  
  
Smiling, Harry stood and reached over the desk to give Draco a quick hug. “Sounds brilliant!”  
  
*****  
  
It was the day before Christmas holiday was supposed to start and a beautiful eagle owl swept through the great hall and landed elegantly in front of Draco.  
  
Draco stared at the letter his father’s owl had brought. He gulped down the food in his mouth and glanced nervously at Harry before reaching towards the owl’s long outstretched leg.  
  
Harry gave him a curious expression as he untied the letter.  
  
“It’s father’s response,” he whispered to Harry.  
  
Harry raised his brows in understanding. Glancing around he jerked his head toward the entrance to the Great Hall and stood up, Draco also standing and following close behind.  
  
Harry found an empty room and closed the door behind Draco, nervous excitement bubbling in his stomach.  
  
He watched Draco open the letter and begin to read, watching his brows furrow then lift in surprise.  
  
“Father is... curious,” he said looking up at Harry. “He says your theory has some merit and would like to talk to you further about it. Wants to know if you’d be able to visit during the summer.”  
  
Harry felt his breath catch that someone, an adult, would think that an idea of his had worth.  
  
“It might be hard with my muggle family... but... they might be willing to let me go since it will get me away from them for a time during the summer,” he said hopefully.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Draco said confidently, “If they give you any trouble, my father will see to it.”  
  
Harry was so happy at the prospect of getting away from the Dursley’s to go to the Malfoy’s that he impulsively grabbed Draco by the shoulders and gave him a fierce hug.  
  
When he let go of Draco, he was slightly pink in the face. He cleared his throat. “Yes. Well. We’d better get going. I’ll need to send a reply to my father.”  
  
Smiling, Harry followed Draco out of the room, curious as to why a hug had made him blush...  
  
*****  
  
Harry woke up groggily, feeling a slight pressure behind his eyes which increased as he tried to peer around him; squinting because he didn’t have his glasses on.  
  
He tried sitting up, but something was pinning his arm down. He squinted at the blobby form beside him, Draco’s platinum blonde head giving away his identity.  
  
He tried to speak, but nothing but a croak sounded out of his throat before he began coughing.  
  
Someone emerged from a door at the end of the room and hurried to his side.  
  
“Hear, dear,” she said, handing Harry a vial. “It will help with the pain.”  
  
Harry gingerly took the vial in his bandaged hand as Draco was still asleep and still clutching his other. It worked almost instantaneously and Harry was able to breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
“Hear you go,” the woman said. Extending her open palm for the empty vial while holding something black and squiggly out to Harry in the other — his glasses.  
  
Putting his glasses on he looked up at the witch expectantly.  
  
“I’m Madam Pomfrey. I run the hospital wing here at Hogwarts. Now, you’ve had quite a shock to your system with everything that happened last night. Mr. Malfoy here had to be giving a calming draught and would not be removed by your side,” she said the last with a chuckle. “The headmaster will be in to see you soon, I expect. Best try and wake him up before then.”    
  
She then check him over with her wand before nodding to herself and heading back to what appeared to be her office.  
  
“Let me know if you need anything, dear,” she said before disappearing behind her door.  
  
Harry looked down at Draco, a small smile forming as he took his his disheveled appearance.  
  
Harry glanced around before leaning forward and gently kissing Draco on the forehead, breathing in the smell of him. As he sat back up, he gave a startled yelp as the headmaster was standing the the foot of his bed, watching Harry curiously.  
  
“I beg your pardon, Mr. Potter,” the old wizard said, raising his hands non threateningly. “I came to see how you were doing this morning after last nights events.”  
  
Harry thought back to everything that had happened last night once they had gotten past the giant three-headed dog. The deadly plants, the deadly chess game, flying keys, unconscious troll, the potions fire...  
  
“Theo,” Harry gasped, looking to Dumbledore. “Is....?”  
  
“Mr. Nott is perfectly well and resting in the dormitory,” he said reassuringly.  
  
Harry breathes out a sigh of relief. Harry wasn’t dumb by any measure and he go good marks on all of his classes, but without Draco and Theo last night, Harry had no doubt he wouldn’t have survived.  
  
“What happened to Professor.... “  
  
“Ah. Professor Quirrell unfortunately succumbed to his injuries and died earlier this morning.”  
  
Harry thought about that for a moment, wondering how he felt being the cause of someone’s death. Harry decided it was better him than me — he was trying to kill him after all.  
  
Clearing his throat to gain his attention, Dumbledore nodded to the mounds of gifts and well wishes on the nightstand. “Tokens from your admirers, I see.”  
  
“Admirers?”  
  
“Yes. What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret. So, naturally, the whole school knows.”  
  
Harry looked at the piles of candy and get well cards, surprised he’d received so many things from so many people. His eyes caught on a small paperback book in the pile about word and logic puzzles. He smiled, knowing it was from Hermione.  
  
“How?” he asked as he turned back to Dumbledore. At his questioning look, he added, “How did my touch hurt him?”  
  
“Ah. I believe that was when Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby. Your mother sacrificed herself selflessly for you, and I’m doing so, left a mark. No, nothing like your scar. The mark she left you cannot be seen, it lives in your skin.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Love.”  
  
Harry looked at the Headmaster incredulously for a moment before nodding his head in acceptance. He could think on things later.  
  
“Am I free to go back to my dorm?”  
  
“Ah, I’m afraid you’ll have to ask Madam Pomfrey about that,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. “Besides, I think you’d better wake up young Mr. Malfoy before you attempt to leave. He seems quite attached to your arm.”  
  
Harry looked down at the sleeping Slytherin, hearing the door creak and not having to look to know that Dumbledore had left.  
  
Harry leaned down again and whispered in Draco’s ear. “It’s time to get up sleepy head.”  
  
A groan was his only answer as Draco turned his head and looked blearily at Harry.  
  
With the shift of position and Harry being so close, the were touching nose to nose, staring wide-eyes at one another.  
  
Harry had never before noticed the tiny flecks of blue in Draco’s storm gray eyes.  
  
Likewise, Draco had never before noticed the many different shades of green that made of Harry’s emerald orbs. Draco was sure he could get lost in them...  
  
Someone clearing their throat had them jumping back from one another. Harry turned to see beautiful blonde witch in impeccable robes of midnight blue. Draco yelped and stood up abruptly, trying to flatten his hair with one hand — he had still to let go of Harry’s.  
  
“Draco, darling,” the witch said in a melodious tone, “Aren’t you going to introduce us?”  
  
“Um, yes. Of course,” clearing his throat Draco turned to Harry. “Harry, allow me to introduce to you my mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Mother, this is Harry Potter.”  
  
Smiling warmly she extended her hand to Harry. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter.”  
  
“It’s nice to meet you too,” he said, shaking her hand.  
  
“If you wouldn’t mind? I need a word with my son.”  
  
Harry watched a Mrs. Malfoy spoke with her son, wondering what could have brought her here. When they were done, she turned on her heel and headed out he infirmary; Draco turned a beaming smile at Harry.  
  
“It’s been all taken care of,” he said excitedly.  
  
“What has?”  
  
“You coming over for the summer.”  
  
Harry felt his heart stutter. “The whole summer?”  
  
“Yes,” Draco nodded, “Well, mostly. It seems you have to spend the first week of vacation there, but after that, you can come to our house.”  
  
Harry smiled but refused to let the hope in his chest bloom. “And is that alright with your dad? Why did your mum come?”  
  
“Oh, that,” he said dismissively. “Apparently they’d been informed what happened last night. Mother came here to tell me the news while father is yelling at the Headmaster,” he finished with a smirk.  
  
Harry chuckled and felt most of the tension leave his body. Smiling up at Draco, he reached forward, pulled on an arm, and had Draco fall atop him on the bed; hugging him fiercely.  
  
“What would I do without you, Draco?”  
  
“Suffer, intolerably of course,” he said, hugging him back.  
  
*****  
  
The end of the year came and went; Slytherin winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. Harry was looking forward to receiving mail from all the friends he’d made this year; true friends.  
  
The week at the Dursley’s was manageable since they all but ignored his presence; which Harry secretly enjoyed. He was glad that not all Muggle families were as horrendous as this one.  
  
The trip to Malfoy Manor was uneventful and although Harry hid the fact that he felt inadequate in his oversized hand-me-down clothes, the Malfoys made him feel welcomed.  
  
A month before school was set to start, Mr. Nott and Theo came for a visit. Harry was happy to see his friend, but frowned when he saw his face.  
  
“Is everything ok, Theo?” he whispered.  
  
Theo seemed startled and shook his head as if to clear it. “What? Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “Just lost in thought.”  
  
Looking to see that his elderly father was occupied he leaned in close to Harry and whispered back, “It’s just that father has been talking about what you’d told Draco and his dad. He seems intrigued. Came today to listen to your presentation?”  
  
Harry blushed at the reminder. He knew he’d be talking to Mr. Malfoy today, but he didn’t think he’d have a larger audience.  
  
“Father says he wants me to sit in the meeting with you all.”  
  
Harry gulped and nodded his head. “It’s fine,” he said slightly high pitched. “It’s just... I’m a bit nervous is all.”  
  
Putting his arm around Harry’s shoulders, Theo started to chuckle. “You’re one of the top students in our class, Harry. I’m sure you’ll be brilliant.”  
  
Later that evening, Harry shuffled his feet as he stared into the expectant faces of Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, Theo, and Draco.  
  
“Now then, Mr. Potter. Draco has informed me that you thought wizards such and Grindelwald and the Dark Lord both had merits to their ideology, but went about the wrong way of implementing that ideology. How so?” Mr. Malfoy asked, which Harry was grateful for the starting point.  
  
“Indiscriminate murder.”    
  
There was a stunned silence at his answer.  
  
Clearing his throat he continued, “Both Grindelwald and Voldemort,” he ignored everyone’s flinch, “killed people or magical beings simply for the pleasure of killing them. Grindelwald thought them nothing but sheep to be taken in hand, while Voldemort thought them beneath his superiority and tried to eradicate them all. It was unnecessary and wasteful.”  
  
“How would you have done it differently?” Mr. Malfoy asked, taking a sip of his brandy.  
  
Harry ran a hand through his hair, looking at his audience to gauge their reactions. So everyone only look mildly curious. Taking a deep breath he continued.  
  
“It’s not secret that there are good and bad people in the world, regardless of whether they’re magical or not. While it’s true that some people need a guiding hand, Grindelwald went about the wrong way of doing it by murdering anyone who disagreed with his ideals, mainly muggles. All that did was make the people he was against try that much harder to oppose him, trying to safeguard their way of life. The same thing happened to Voldemort. He killed anyone who opposed him, most of which were witches and wizards , all because he thought they were too impure in the ancestry.”  
  
“Now wait just a minute,” Mr. Nott interrupted. “Some of is here believe in the purity of the bloodlines. Are you saying that you don’t?” he eyed Harry skeptically.  
  
Harry took a deep breath before continuing, knowing this was probably the hardest sell to the old families.  
  
“I believe,” he said slowly, “that there is a difference between blood purity and magical purity.” At the confused looks Harry explained, “Take, for example Mr. Nott, the crups that your late wife used to breed.”  
  
Mr. Nott jerked his head towards Theo. “Remember that do you boy?”  
  
“Yes sir,” Theo answered softly.  
  
“Jewel of a woman, my late wife. Gave me this lad before she passed.”  
  
In the silence that followed, Harry hurried to spare Theo anymore embarrassment and continued his analogy.  
  
“Yes. Erm. Anyways. She raised them, interbreeding them, and each generation later became more beautiful to how she thought the perfect crup would look.”  
  
“Your point lad?”  
  
“My point is... how were the last generation of crups?”  
  
“Beautiful, just like she’d wanted.”  
  
“And were they strong? Agile? Rarely, if ever, became sick?”  
  
Mr. Nott was silent for a moment. “On the contrary. The last batch she interbred, most of the litter was born dead. And the ones that survived were weak, sickly; none lasted longer than a year... “  
  
“Exactly. Instead of looking to see if the family line in magically pure, I think we should look at whether they have magic to them at all. Another example is Filch, Hogwarts caretaker. He’s from one of the purest magical families there is, yet... squib. On the other hand, more and more muggle borns are attending Hogwarts; most of which aren’t actually fully muggle borns.”  
  
“Muggle borns not being muggle borns? How can that be?” Mr. Nott snorted.  
  
Harry looked at Theo. Theo looked back. He remembered the conversation they’d had a few months earlier, knew that he wouldn’t mention anything in front of the others without his permission. Theo gave him a nod, giving his consent.  
  
“Mr. Nott,” Harry began, quickly glancing at the others in the room. “How many wives did you have before you married Theo’s mother?”  
  
“I don’t what business is it of yours,” he growled.  
  
“Father,” Theo admonished, looking at his father straight in the eyes.  
  
“Sir?”  
  
Sighing, Mr. Nott reluctantly answered, “Three wives before my beloved.”  
  
“And none of you previous wives gave you children?”  
  
“None.”  
  
“And they were all pure blood?”  
  
“Yes,” he ground out, giving Harry a narrowed look.  
  
“Sir, Theo told me that his mother was a half-blood. And before you say anything,” Harry quickly added as he saw the Mr. Nott was going to speak, “Theo is one of the most brilliant students at Hogwarts, not just in our year. Without him, I’ve no doubt I wouldn’t have survived the events that happened a few weeks ago.”  
  
Theo was giving him a small smile and a blush spread across his cheekbones. Returning his smile he turned back to his father to try and get his point across.  
  
“What I’m saying sir is, I think — and mean absolutely no disrespect — that your family has interbred so much, that they have become like those crup puppies, barely surviving. It was with you finally marrying someone magical, but without the blood purity that allowed you to have a strong, healthy, good looking son.”  
  
Harry blushed at the slip of his tongue as he realized belatedly what he’d said. Although the brown-haired blue-eyed boy was quite handsome, no one compared the the blonde sitting at his side. The blonde who was currently frowning as a small blush crept up his neck.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at Harry, he commented dryly, “Think my boys is fit, do you?”  
  
Clearing his throat, he answered as best he could without revealing too much. “Theo is handsome, but not because I, myself, have noticed. Girls at school see we’re friends and find it easier to come talk to me about him,” Harry shrugged.  
  
While Draco seemed to have calmed down a bit, he couldn’t help but groan internally as Theo smirked at him knowingly.  
  
“What do you think then, Lucius?” Mr. Nott asked.  
  
Harry held his breath.  
  
Mr. Malfoy swirled the contents of his drink while looking at his wife, who raised an imperious eyebrow at him. Harry wondered at the silent conversation and whatnot meant.  
  
“It seems, Mr. Potter, that you have quite a head on those shoulders. These are certainly things we have to consider the veracity of,” Mr. Malfoy drawled, again glancing at his wife.  
  
“Narcissa, would you take the boys to the parlor for some refreshments. I’d like to have a word with Mr. Potter and Cantankerus.”  
  
Mrs. Malfoy herded a wide-eyed looking Draco and Theo from Mr. Malfoy’s private study, leaving Harry alone with the two older wizards.  
  
Mr. Malfoy eyed him speculatively, the reached for a book in a hidden compartment behind his desk. He handed the small leather bound book to Harry.  
  
He looked down and saw that it was a journal. It had the name Tom Marvolo Riddle embossed in gold lettering at the bottom right of the journal. Harry looked up and gave Mr. Malfoy a quizzical expression.  
  
“It was the Dark Lords. He left it in my possession before he disappeared.”  
  
“What does it do?”  
  
“I’m not certain. He only said that it would kill mudbloods, muggle borns.”  
  
“And you’re showing me this, why?”  
  
“I liked what you said earlier,” he said, glancing at Mr. Nott. “And I may have some private information to confirm the veracity of your theory,” he paused, likely to gauge his reaction. “I would like to know, knowing in part what this journal might do, who — if given the opportunity — would you see it in the hands of?”  
  
Harry thought for a moment before looking Mr. Malfoy straight in the eye and answering, “My muggle cousin Dudley.”  
  
*****  
  
Harry second year started with much more anticipation that the first. He had had a wonderful summer away from his muggle relatives and the Malfoy’s had welcomed him as one of their own.  
  
Harry was secretly awaiting to see if he’d hear any news from his aunt and uncle. Mr. Malfoy had informed Harry that his cousin, Dudley, would be receiving a special gift for the start of his new school year at Smelting’s.  
  
Harry grinned at the thought.  
  
Since their little talk during the summer, Theo’s father had also relaxed his stance on keeping away from muggle borns, so an not to taint their pure blood ways. Harry was happy to introduce Theo and Hermione to one another officially.  
  
Although they were inseparable and only studied, Harry was certain that one day soon, they’ll put down their books and notice the other person.  
  
He hated to give that bumbling professor any credit, but Professor Lockhart’s enthusiasm for Valentines seemed to have rubbed off on Harry. He was even contemplating sending a valentine of his own to a certain blonde dorm mate.  
  
Harry was jarred from his thoughts when a first year knocked and entered their potions classroom. It was the Creevey boy from Gryffindor. He handed Professor Snape an envelope and quickly dashed towards the exit. Not before, however, snapping a quick photo of Harry with his camera that was always around his neck.  
  
Annoyed, especially at Draco and Theo for sniggering, he tried to focus once again on his bubbling potion.  
  
“Mister Potter,” Professor Snape said from in front of his work bench. “Leave your things and follow me to my office.”  
  
Giving Draco a confused look he followed his professor. Once the door was closed Snape eyes him up and down, his gaze eerily lingering on his eyes.  
  
“The headmaster wishes to inform you that you cousin Dudley has been taken to St. Mungo’s. If you’ve a need for it, you are allowed to use the floo in my office to meet with him so that he might take you to your cousin. It is not expected that he will live to see the sunrise,” he drawled, a mocking smirk twisting his lips.  
  
“No, thank you, professor,” he said, smiling at the stunned expression that his unexpected answer caused. “I’m quite happy to stay here instead of going to see any of them.”  
  
Professor Snape furrowed his brows as he contemplated him, finally nodded his acceptance. “I will inform the Headmaster of your decision.”  
  
Later that evening, Harry thought it had ended up being the best Valentine’s Day possible for him for two reasons.  
  
First, he had giving Draco a Valentine and kissed him on the cheek, receiving a kiss back on his cheek with a blushing, but smiling Draco.  
  
Second, the healers at St. Mungo’s had been wrong. Dudley hadn’t lived long enough the see midnight.  
  
*****  
  
Lucius stood wife his wife, Narcissa, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. Because of the events that happened in February, the Dursley’s were refusing to let Harry back into their lives.  
  
Somehow, unknowingly, a dark object had found its way into the youngest Dursley’s hands. It was later discovered that it was one of the Dark Lords entrapments. The journal had later been found among his belongings and destroyed by the unspeakables at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Lucius had a bit of trepidation, but knew he had to do  something to save his family. Especially since he’d suspected Draco had found his mate in Harry Potter.  
  
It was a closely held secret of the family, but Narcissa’s grandfather had been married to a Veela. As a result, the Black descendants inherited the ability to find their soul mates. The males of the family also developed the ability to help reproduce their numbers.  
  
Lucius was worried about going against the Dark Lord, but of Draco had truly found his mate in Harry, he’d do anything for his family; even go against a madman.  
  
“Stop worrying, love,” Narcissa murmured, jarring him from his thoughts. “Everything will be alright.”  
  
“But if Draco... “  
  
“We can be nothing but supportive and happy if our son has found his mate. Especially at so young an age. You know as well as I do that sometimes it takes longer for some of us to know,” she whispered, not wanting to be heard by other parents waiting for their children.  
  
“I know,” he sighed. “It just worries me, is all.”  
  
“I know, love — ah. Here they come,” she nodded towards the incoming train.  
  
Lucius noticed the boys first and sighed in resignation; they were walking to close side by side, it was a wonder they didn’t trip over the other’s feet. Hopefully, with Harry coming to live with them, things will have calmed down enough for them to breathe a little easier.  
  
*****  
  
Harry woke up groggily, looking around the dark room that was his while staying with the Malfoy’s. It was a nice room, with plenty of space and an en suite bathroom.  
  
He looked around confused for a moment, wondering what had woken him up. He rolled over to the night stand and froze as he saw someone standing beside his bed. Before he could threaten whomever it was, they spoke.  
  
“Harry. Sorry to startle you... I just... I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday.”  
  
Harry squinted at the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was five past midnight. “Draco? You could have waited till morning.”  
  
Nodding, Draco sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned against the headboard, facing Harry. Harry noticed that he was breathing heavily.  
  
“Are you alright, Draco?”  
  
“Yes,” another nod, “perfectly.”  
  
“Well, thank you for the birthday—“  
  
“Actually, I also came here to tell you something, but I’m a bit nervous... and see... I’m slightly panicking because I’m not sure how you’ll take it. And if you don’t take it well, I’m not sure what I’ll do with myself because... because I quite fancy you..... a lot.”  
  
Harry blinked up at Draco trying to process everything he’d just said in one rapid breath, most of it not making any sense. “Erm. What?”  
  
Instead of an answer, Harry was surprised when Draco grabbed him by the shoulders, leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Harry sat stunned for a moment before the warm of Draco lips seemed to deep into his very being and he melted into the kiss. With a moan, he pulled Draco on top of him and held him by the hips as they continued to explore each other’s mouths.  
  
After what could have been mere seconds or a lifetime, the broke apart panting and trying to catch their breaths.  
  
Draco smiled down at Harry, joy and something else, something that made Harry’s heart skip a beat, shone in his brilliant storm cloud eyes.  
  
Harry ginned up a Draco before rolling them over so that he was on top of him. Draco’s legs were cradling Harry’s, and he couldn’t help but rub their erections together, loving the feeling the friction caused as well as the gasping moan that came from Draco.  
  
Harry kneeled between Draco’s legs and placed his hands on the top button of Draco’s pajamas, looking to him to see if it was alright.  
  
“May I, Draco?”  
  
“Yes,” he moaned, rolling his hips up to gently grind against Harry.  
  
Harry wasted no time in divesting first Draco, then himself of his shirt. As he leaned forward so their torsos touched, Harry couldn’t help the intense shiver that ran through his body.  
  
He gently kissed and nipped along Draco’s jaw and neck, sucking gently as he reached his pulse point between neck and shoulder. Draco whimpered and gently bit Harry’s shoulder to keep himself from crying out loud.  
  
Harry continued his downward exploration, thrilled at the wonton sounds Draco made as the fondled and suckled first one, then the other nipple.  
  
Harry paused in his exploration as he reached the waistband of Draco’s pants. Looking up, he was pleased to see a very disheveled Draco, blonde hair flying wildly, with little love bites going down from his neck down his torso.  
  
He nuzzled Draco and placed a gentle kiss on his erected through the pants. “May I, Draco,” he asked huskily, barely recognizing his own voice.  
  
He was surprised at the uncertain and slightly fearful look Draco gave him.  
  
“I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable doing, Draco. If you want me to stop, just say so. I want you to be comfortable with me, always.”  
  
“It’s not that...” he trailed off, taking a deep breath. “It’s that... well... I’m sort of... different. Down there,” he gulped, obviously waiting for his reaction.  
  
“Do you think that’s something that would matter to me?”  
  
“It’s just that... it’s different for me than it is for you.”  
  
Harry gave Draco a confused look which made him sigh in annoyance. “You won’t understand unless you see,” he muttered to himself. “Fine.”  
  
With that Draco lifted his hips off the bed and pulled down his pajama bottoms down to his knees, he wasn’t wearing any underpants.  
  
Harry felt his mouth go dry at the sight in front of him. Draco’s cock was long and beautiful. Flushed pink with a thick vein crossing to top to end before his plum-shaped head. Harry couldn’t help the moan the escaped as he noticed a drop of precum glistening at its tip, it made Harry’s mouth water for a taste.  
  
He noticed Draco’s tense body and tried to look at the rest of him. He scooted back so he could finish taking of his pajama bottoms, then spread Draco’s legs to get a proper look.  
  
Things were certainly different. Draco’s hard cock was protruding from his body amid a nest of light blonde curls, slightly darker than his head. But beneath that, where his balls should be, was a slit that looked conspicuously like a pussy. Harry blinked in confusion then looked up to Draco, he didn’t even need to ask.  
  
“My great grandmother on my mother’s side was a Veela. All her direct male descendants are like this. The muggles call it hermaphroditism. I’m a male with male parts, but also female ones. I’m able to carry children if I so choose,” he trailed off, unsure of what Harry would do.  
  
Harry looked down at Draco’s most intimate parts before smiling gently up at Draco. “I think you’re beautiful,” he said softly. He enjoyed the shudder that racked through Draco as he gently caressed his labial lips, marveling at the wetness that came from it.  
  
“You’re wet for me,” he marveled.  
  
Draco could do nothing but whimper and shit his eyes against the wondrous sensations. It wasn’t until Harry stopped moving his hands that he realized he’d been talking.  
  
“What,” Draco slurred.  
  
“I asked,” Harry chuckled, “if there was anything else your ancestor gave you that I should know about?”  
  
“Erm,” Draco stalled, trying to clear his thoughts, “All her descendants, whether male or female, have the ability to find their mate.”  
  
“Mate?”  
  
“Yes. Their one true mate. The one they’ll be with for life.”  
  
There was a beat of silence while Harry thought this over. “Am I your mate, Draco? Your one true mate?”  
  
Draco looked away, a furious blush steeling across his features. Harry leaned over him and gently caressed his jaw until Draco was looking straight at him.  
  
“Yes,” he breathed. “My only.”  
  
Draco had barely finished answering before Harry’s mouth was devouring his. Nipping, caressing, making Draco’s nerves feel like their were on fire.  
  
Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips and started grinding against his erection, revelling in the double stimulation he revived from his cock and his vagina.  
  
Gasping for breath, Harry panted in Draco’s ear, “What do you want?”  
  
“You. All of you,” he groaned, as he pulled down Harry’s pants and kicked the off his legs.  
  
Harry groaned at the sudden contact as his cock touched Draco’s hot, glorious skin. He couldn’t help but rut against him.  
  
Draco’s hands left Harry’s body as he fumbled for something on the edge of the bed. Finding his wand, he murmured a spell as he directed his wand to his abdomen.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“Anti contraception spell.”  
  
At Harry stunned look, he continued to explain, “My mother taught me the spell when I realized you were my mate. Once found, we cannot be with another person, ever, so there’s really no reason to wait... “  
  
Harry smiled down at him and kissed him gently. “I am yours the way you are mine, Draco. There’s something you should know about me too... “  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’ll explain in full later, but I also have the ability to find my true mate.”  
  
“You do,” Draco said hopefully.  
  
“Yes. And you’re mine,” he growled as he stroked the head of his cock against Draco’s wetness. “I’ll be as gentle as I can,” he murmured.  
  
“No.”  
  
“No?” Harry stopped moving.  
  
“No. I want you to claim me,” Draco moaned as he squeezed his legs around Harry’s bottom which made the tip of his cock come inside.  
  
“Draco,” Harry groaned, “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
  
“You could never hurt my, Harry.”  
  
With the gentle kiss that Draco gave him, Harry was lost to his passion. He thrust inside in one swift hard movement until he was buried to the hilt. Draco keened and arched his back at the feeling of being filled. Harry was glad that Draco had been as wet as he’d been; even though Draco wanted a claiming, Harry stayed still so he could adjust to his length and width.  
  
Once the death grip on Harry’s cock started to loosen and relax, Harry started to piston, slowly at first, in and out of Draco’s tight channel.  
  
Harry’s arousal kept climbing at the mewling sounds coming from Draco, making him speed up his pace. He wasn’t going to last long, but he’d be damned if he didn’t give Draco and orgasm first.  
  
Reaching between them as he continued to thrust inside of Draco, he reached for his cock and began stroking his length in time with his thrusts. Half a heartbeat later, Draco screamed his orgasm as his back arched and his vagina clutched around Harry’s cock.  
  
Harry came with a moan soon after, pumping his seed inside him mate, marking him as his. And that’s exactly what Draco was to Harry, his.  
  
Harry rolled onto his side and brought Draco toward him so his head was resting on his chest.  
  
“Mine,” Harry said as he hugged Draco nearer, “and yours.”  
  
“Yours and mine,” Draco mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
The rest of the summer went by in a blur for Harry. The day after his unforgettable birthday, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had taken one look at him and Draco and had immediately known what had happened between them.  
  
Funnily enough, it had been Harry’s familial mating traits that that had given him away. The tips of his ears were now slightly pointed, like that of an elf and his eyes had become an even more brilliant green, almost glowing like jewels in their intensity.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy had taken one look at him and whispered, “Oh, Severus,” before turning away as she shed her tears.  
  
After that, Harry had to explain to Draco and Mr. Malfoy what had happened to him.  
  
Although he was a Potter by name, his birth father was not, in fact, James Potter. The interbreeding between the families had gone so far as to make James Potter sterile, something they were unaware of until after James and Lily had married.  
  
But Lily had a secret that she used to her advantage, even at the expense of another; Severus Snape. The Prince family were so named because they were direct descendants of Dark Elves, named thus so because they resembled human mortals. Once mated, they produced their familial traits; pointed ears and glowing-like eyes. Some even produced pointed canines.  
  
Narcissa revealed that in school, Severus had originally had beautiful violet-colored eyes which became even more brilliant a little before the Potters went into hiding.  
  
It was Lily who knew she was Severus’ one true mate, and used that knowledge to become pregnant. As a muggle born with no creature inheritance, she was free to choose whomever she wanted as her mate.  
  
James Potter never knew. Neither did Severus until the first time Harry had met him. Severus could sense his offspring and had been getting to know him since first year.  
  
Harry had once asked Severus if he resented his mother for what she did. He had answered that she was his mate, regardless of what she’d done, he only wanted her to be happy. When she’d died, Severus’ eye color had changed to the blackest black they could possibly be; a mark that he’d lost his mate.  
  
Harry had been secretly horrified by what his mother had done and had become nervous about finding his own, lest history repeat itself. He was thrilled to find out that his mate also had a creature inheritance and that there would never be another for the other but them.  
  
It was something that Draco had also been worries about, but finding out about Harry’s situation had made him giddy with excitement.  
  
After that, they were interrupted by Dobby, the house elf, in his clean crisp livery, informing them that Ministry officials were trying to contact them. Turns out they were trying to warn them that Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban.  
  
After that, the summer was filled with dueling lessons on defensive and offensive spells. In finding their mate, neither was willing to risk losing them if something should happen.  
  
Their closest friends had unfortunately found out about them the hard way.  
  
On their way back to Hogwarts, their friends had walked in on Draco clutching the back of the seat above his head, while Harry’s head had been bobbing up and down as he sucked Draco’s cock and fingered him in his pussy. Draco had just been cumming into Harry’s mouth as they’d opened the compartment door.  
  
There was a lot of shouting and calls for someone to blind them, but everyone had eventually calmed down enough to explain that they each found their mate.  
  
Theo, complaining the most, had been shut up quickly by Hermione exclaiming that he didn’t seem to mind when she did the same to him.  
  
The start of term went by quickly and Harry and Draco found themselves stealing as much private time together as they could. Classes had picked up this year and they finally had a competent, and quite brilliant, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.  
  
Professor Lupin had actually gone to school with Harry’s parents, he later found out; the day the class faced a boggart. Professor Lupin had to give Draco a calming draught. His boggart was of Harry’s lifeless body staring up at him.  
  
Sirius Black hadn’t been caught yet, even with swarms of dementors coming the countryside as well as post around the Hogwarts grounds and local village. In fact no news had been heard of the mass murderer until Halloween. It was after the feast when, students were heading back to their dormitories, that a commotion drew everyone’s attention to the enchanted staircases. It appeared that the keeper to Gryffindor tower had been missing from her portrait, which was slashed clean through to the wood underneath.  
  
When she was found, she claimed that Sirius Black had torn her portrait trying to get into Gryffindor tower. There was speculation as to why he would go there if he was trying to kill Harry, a theory he shared with Severus who agreed with him. Best thing to do was to keep vigilant.  
  
Harry had no doubt that when the time came to it, he’d be ready to face off the man who’d betrayed his parents.  
  
*****  
  
After another Sirius Black scare a few weekend later in which he’d actually managed to enter Gryffindor tower, the rest of the school year had past in relative calmness.  
  
It was a warm sunny day and Harry was relaxing beneath the branches of a large tree beside the black lake. Theo was sitting beside him reading from a book while Draco was resting his head on Harry’s lap. As Harry ran his fingers through his mates hair, he seemed to purr at the sensations. He hoped Draco wouldn’t notice how hard he was getting from the noises he was making, but the look and smirk and he gave Harry said otherwise.  
  
Harry was just contemplating dragging Draco off to have thorough love session when Theo’s voice dragged him from his thoughts.  
  
“Hermione?” he said startled, standing up suddenly. The next moment Hermione flung herself into Theo’s arms and began sobbing quietly.  
  
Harry and Draco stood up and glanced at the pair, Theo looking worried as he tried to calm his witch down. Harry noticed Luna behind them, a quirky second year that Harry had gotten along with well.  
  
“What happened, Luna?” Harry asked as he edged around the duo.  
  
“Oh,” she said dreamily, “she had a run-in with Ron Weasley.”  
  
“Weasel?” sneered Draco. “About what?”  
  
“He thinks Hermione’s cat murdered his— “  
  
“Rat,” Hermione finished angrily. “He thinks Crookshanks murdered his stupid fat rat and we got into a huge fight in the hallway and he was saying... “ she trailed off as she gave a big sniff a wrapped herself around Theo again.  
  
Harry was very upset. Ron Weasley had been nothing but a thorn in Hermione’s side the entire school year since she’d brought her cat to Hogwarts. Glancing at Draco, Harry could see he was also very upset.  
  
“What would you like us to do Hermione?” Draco asked.  
  
Shaking her head, she seemed to burrow even further into Theo’s chest. He held her close, trying to offer as much comfort as he could while she was this upset.  
  
On the distance, Harry noticed two sets of red hair heading their way, Fred and George Weasley.  
  
“Heads up,” Harry cautioned, “We might have trouble on our hands,” gesturing to the approaching guests.  
  
Draco stood protectively in front of Theo and Hermione, Harry and — surprisingly — Luna by his side as well.  
  
Fred and George stopped in front of them, hands raised in surrender.  
  
“We just wanted to see how—“  
  
“Hermione’s doing. We just found out—“  
  
“What happened with our—“  
  
“Git of a brother.”  
  
Hermione sniffles and looked at the twins from Theo’s embrace. She gave them a watery smile. “I didn’t kill his rat, you know.”  
  
“We know,” they said in unison.  
  
“Hey,” Hermione said, slightly pulling away from Theo as an idea struck her, “that map of yours, does it show pets?”  
  
The Weasley twins stared at her dumbfounded. “We never actually looked before,” one said while looking to the other. “Let’s have a look then, George.”  
  
George took out an old folded piece of parchment from his pocket. He tapped the paper with his wand while saying, what Harry supposed, was a password; “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”  
  
Markings began to appear on the page and despite himself, Harry was very curious.  
  
Luna stepped in between the the twins to get a better look at the map.  
  
“Fucking arsehole,” muttered Theo angrily, surprising everyone around them. He was staring at the field close to Hagrid’s hut. “Isn’t that the bloody rat that’s supposed to be dead?”  
  
Everyone looked towards the field and sure enough, there was a fat grubby rat slowly making its way towards Hagrid’s.  
  
A giggle from Luna tore Harry’s gaze away from the rat. “What so funny, Luna?”  
  
“The rat is on the map,” she giggled again. “I just never realized it had such a funny name.”  
  
“Scabbers?” one of the twins asked.  
  
“No,” Luna said frowning a little. “According to this map, the rats name is Peter Pettigrew.”  
  
“What?!” Draco said sharply, grabbing the map from Luna’s grip to get a look at it himself.  
  
Harry didn’t hear anything after that. The blood was pounding in his ears and he could feel his magic burst to the surface of his skin, waiting to be unleashed. He was shaking with rage at this new information and all the implications it made. Magic crackled from the tips of his fingertips and he felt his canines slightly elongate. Harry was sure he truly looked like a Dark Elf then.  
  
Harry took off after the rat swiftly, sensing his prey with his gifts, even when he’d lose sight of the rodent from time to time. He felt another  presence coming nearer, Severus. He must have felt Harry’s distress, even from the castle dungeons.  
  
The rat was trying to make it to the Whomping Willow. Harry took out his wand and sent the strongest stinging hex he could at the rat; it hit him with perfect accuracy. Harry felt a thrill of satisfaction as he heard to high-pitched squealing coming from it.  
  
The rat was on its side, breathing heavily by the time Harry reached it. He could feel when Severus and Draco had reached his side, looking down at the rodent.  
  
“Draco,” Severus panted from running, “What is the matter?”  
  
“It’s the rat, sir. Fred and George have an enchanted map, it showed the rat to be Peter Pettigrew... “ Draco trailed off as a look of murder crossed the potions master’s features.  
  
Draco was startled when he heard Harry say, “ _Crucio_ !”  
  
“Harry!” Draco said, trying to stop him from using an unforgivable. He looked down at the rat as it twitched one the ground.  
  
“Don’t worry. Draco,” Harry said softly, dangerously. “Those spells are only unforgivable, according to the Ministry, if used against another human being. As far as I m ow, this is just a rodent... _Crucio_ !” He repeated the curse at the rat, who flailed and twisted in a grotesque manner.  
  
Draco looked to Snape to try to reason with Harry, but the man was giving a feral smile at what Harry was doing. Of course he was, this rat was responsible for the death of his mate.  
  
Draco ran a hand through his hair. He understand Harry’s need for revenge, but it was twisting Draco’s gut to watch his mate in so much emotional pain.  
  
“Harry, love, stop!” Draco said, an idea coming to mind. When he refused to listen, Draco pointed his own wand at the rat and shouted, “ _Stupefy_ !”  
  
Harry turned incredulous eyes on Draco. He seemed to calm some as he looked into Draco’s eyes. Looking down on the unconscious rat, he sneered his disgust. He raised his wand to end it life, when Draco places a restraining hand on his wand.  
  
“Harry,” his voice broke in compassion for Harry. “Please, love. Think for a moment. He’s supposed to be dead. Which means he framed my uncle and your godfather for something he didn’t do. He’s been in Azkaban for twelve years,” he plaintively tried to reason with Harry.  
  
Harry was clenching his jaw, trying to think. “We make a deal with the Ministry then,” he said decisively.  
  
“What kind of a deal?” Draco asked uncertainty, jumping as Snape made a low growling sound from the back of his throat.  
  
Harry glanced at him before turning back to Draco. “He’s mine to punish as I see fit once Sirius has been exonerated.”  
  
Draco nodded slowly, thinking that as long as an unforgivable wasn’t used, the Ministry might agree to those terms.  
  
“How will you do it?” He asked softly.  
  
Harry gave him a feral smile to rival that of Severus’. Draco, unfortunately and inappropriately, was quite aroused by that look. “Slowly and quite painful,” Harry growled.  
  
*****  
  
The Ministry had, in fact, agreed to Harry’s proposition once it had been brought to their attention that Peter Pettigrew was an unregistered animagus who’d conspired and murdered over a dozen people.  
  
Sirius Black had been found, eventually, and had been exonerated from all previous crimes and, belatedly, had registered his animagus. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Professor Lupin had known all along where to find Sirius, his mate.  
  
Harry had made good on his promise of slowly torturing the rat, before killing it and feeding it to the flesh-eating slugs that Narcissa used to fertilize her flower gardens.  
  
He was dragged from his pleased, but morbid thoughts by Draco. He had gently squeezed Harry’s cock as was giving him gentle little nips along his neck and jaw.  
  
Harry smiled up at Draco, running his hand through the blondes silky locks. Draco had tried to hide them, but Harry could see some soft blonde-colored feathers intermingled with his hair. It seemed Draco’s Veela nature was a little stronger than originally thought.  
  
Harry moaned and Draco engulfed the tip of his cock in his hot scorching mouth. He was about to flip their positions so as to ram Draco, repeatedly when he felt a pressure on his chest, keeping him down.  
  
He watched as Draco crawled up his body, positioned himself, and slowly sank down onto Harry’s thick shaft. Harry felt his jaw go slack as Draco started to slowly roll his hips while impaling himself on Harry. Harry felt his abs contract as which Draco bottoming on each downward, his hard cock would gently slap his stomach.  
  
Harry grabbed onto Draco’s hips and started jerking up into Draco, enjoying the pleasures moans that escaped his lover.  
  
“Draco,” Harry moaned as he felt his orgasm near. He sat up while still impaling Draco with his cock as whispered in his ear. “You’re mine Draco. Always.”  
  
Then he bit Draco in that spot between neck and should and suddenly he was cumming hard into his lover. Draco following close behind as Harry felt his hot sticky mess all over his stomach and Draco’s keening wail.  
  
As they slowly came down from the spectacular orgasms, Harry cast a cleaning charm over the both of them. Harry lay on his back with Draco’s head resting on his chest and one leg in between his. Harry was rubbing up and down Draco’s back, lightly kneading his arse each time he reached it.  
  
Draco leaned up to place a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips. Smiling drunkenly at him.  
  
Smiling, Harry nudged Draco’s head back down to his chest.  
  
“Sleep, love. Tomorrow’s an early start. We want to make it to the World Cup in time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Although this was written for a writing challenge, I would like keep the story going. Please let me know if this is at all something you'd like to read in the future. Happy reading! Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
